Reading Aroura Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by midnight rainstorm
Summary: Aroura and Sirius are now together, they may have to fight people they love to be aloud to continue. Follow as they continue reading the series and find the truths that are hidden within. WARNINGS THIS IS A GIRL HARRY/SIRIUS PAIRING IT WILL CONTAIN CHILD ABUSE AND POSSIBLY RAPE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. It's not my problem if you don't like it. You have been warned.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own this J.K. Rowling does, unfortunately. Everything in bold belongs to JKR and so do the characters. I will not put this at the top of every chapter. **_

_**Right so I know that I havn't updated or generally been around for a while and i'm really sorry about that. However I am back. A few things that my wonderful readers who have put up with me for a while should know is that while ideally I would like to update every week, I don't know if it will be possible. However I will try to keep updating at least once every two weeks. Secondly I have put warnings in the summery and i'll warn people again. THIS WILL CONTAIN GIRL HARRY/SIRIUS PAIRING IT WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND POSSIBLE RAPE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED AND IF YOU HAVN'T LISTENED I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES. This is FANTASY NOT REALITY. Right so you've been warned and I hope that those readers that enjoy my stories enjoy this. Oh one other thing, this story was up before with 3 chapters I think, however it was taken down without my knowlege. One day it was there the next it wasn't so hopefully it won't be taken down again.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Everyone woke up the next morning bright and early. Aroura walked out of the room she was using at the same time as Sirius. She caught his eye and a small blush stained her cheeks as she smiled at him. She was about to go over to him and give him a kiss but Ron and Hermione chose that moment to come over to them.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Great. No nightmares. No nothing just a dreamless sleep. The best one I've had in a while." Aroura responded smiling happily. Ron nodded his agreement and then walked into the kitchen where he could smell food.

Soon everyone was sitting around the table eating a delicious breakfast, made by of Mrs Weasley. Sirius was sitting right next to Aroura and when he made sure no one was looking he slipped his hand into hers under the table and pulled it into his lap. Aroura smiled at this movement and looked at him happily. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. She loved him and she was not going to let anyone make her think otherwise. Soon breakfast was finished was everyone moved back into the room with all the chairs and sofas. They each sat down. Aroura sat down rather close to Sirius and smiled happily to herself. Sirius chuckled quietly at her and was glad that she was feeling better than the day before. He sighed when he realised that the start of the book would be when she was back at the Dursley's. he didn't have the heart to dampen her bubbly mood though.

"Who wants to read?" Alicia asked.

"I think I will." Dumbledore said. He had watched the interaction between Sirius and Aroura and was quite happy with this development.

"**Aroura Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**," Dumbledore read.

**"The Worst Birthday."**

"What a way to start the book." Fred complained. Aroura shuddered as she remembered her twelfth birthday. Sirius noticed and sighed quietly before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his niece Aroura's room.**

"Why? Hedwig wouldn't do that, unless she was shut up." Lee said frowning. Aroura rolled her eyes and replied with a,

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"**Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"**

**Aroura tried, yet again, to explain.**

"**She's bored," she said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night -"**

"He didn't let her out? No wonder she's hooting. Owls shouldn't be locked up like that." Sirius said frowning shaking his head.

"**Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon,**

"Does he want an answer?" Cedric asked. Aroura smirked but said nothing.

**a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache.**

**"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."**

**He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.**

**Aroura tried to argue back but her words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.**

"Lovely," Hermione said disdainfully, wrinkling her nose. Aroura laughed quietly to herself.

"**I want more bacon."**

"Ugh, hasn't he ever heard the saying I want doesn't get?" Tonks asked with disgust.

"**There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"**

**"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"**

**Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Aroura.**

"**Pass the frying pan."**

"**You've forgotten the magic word," said Aroura irritably.**

"Ooohh now you've done it." The twins said. Aroura shot them a dark look and they shut up immediately.

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.**

"**I meant 'please'!" said Aroura quickly. "I didn't mean —"**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"**

"**But I —"**

**"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.**

"**I just —"**

"**I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"**

"Oh jeeze let her get a word in." Ron exclaimed.

**Aroura stared from her purple-faced uncle to her pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.**

"**All right," said Aroura, "all right…"**

**Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Aroura closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

**Ever since Aroura had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating her like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Aroura Potter wasn't a normal girl. As a matter of fact, she was as not normal as it is possible to be.**

"Well it might go off." Lee tried to joke pitifully but no one in the room seemed in the mood for those kinds of jokes.

**Aroura Potter was a witch.**

"No really?" The twins gasped dramatically but when they noticed Aroura's hand twitch toward her wand they looked at each other and dived behind Bill and Charlie. Aroura smirked in satisfaction.

— **a witch fresh from her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have her back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Aroura felt.**

**She missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomachache. She missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, her classes (though perhaps not Snape, the Potions master),**

"Well to be honest, I wouldn't even mind that class. As long as I got away from them." Aroura whispered quietly. Sirius looked at her with pain evident in his eyes. Aroura looked at him with a small smile on her face. She discreetly took his hand and rested her head on his warm shoulder.

**the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in her four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six tall goal posts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on broomsticks).**

"Best sport in the world." Oliver exclaimed. Aroura and the rest of the team rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm.

**All Aroura's spellbooks, her wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Aroura had come home. That was of course followed by a rather large beating, to which she couldn't move for days afterward.**

There was many exclamations and many people muttering death threats under their breaths at that sentence. Sirius looked at the girl he loved with his whole heart and hugged her tightly. Aroura smiled slightly despite what had just been read. She felt safe in Sirius' arms. Like nothing could ever hurt her again.

**What did the Dursleys care if Aroura lost her place on the House Quidditch team because she hadn't practiced all summer?**

"That would never of happened." Angelina assured her. Aroura smiled and shrugged.

**What was it to the Dursleys if Aroura went back to school without any of her homework done? The Dursleys were what wizards and witches called Muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a witch in the family was a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Aroura's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.**

"Idiots." Sirius muttered.

**Aroura looked nothing like the rest of the family.**

"Thank God for that." She muttered quietly. Sirius heard her and snorted while nodding.

**Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Aroura, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that went down to her thin waist. On her forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.**

**It was this scar that made Aroura so particularly unusual, even for a witch. This scar was the only hint of Aroura's very mysterious past, of the reason she had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.**

**At the age of one year old,**

**Aroura had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time,**

"Hmm I don't know about you guys but I think they are exaggerating a bit, what do you think?" Aroura asked jokingly to try to lighten the mood. It worked and they laughed in agreement.

**Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. Aroura's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Aroura had escaped with her lightning scar, and somehow — nobody understood why —Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Aroura. So Aroura had been brought up by her dead mother's sister and her husband. She had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why she kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that she had got her scar in the car crash that had killed her parents.**

"Why do we have to hear all this again?" Remus asked sadly. Aroura just sighed and shrugged.

**And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Aroura, and the whole story had come out. Aroura had taken up her place at a wizard and witches school, where she and her scar were famous… but now the school year was over, and she was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly.**

"I take offence to that." Sirius muttered. Aroura smirked.

"Aww never mind Siri, I still love you even though you're a dog." Sirius looked down at her and decided that he had a plan on how to get her back g=for that comment. But for now he would just leave it be.

**The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Aroura's twelfth birthday. Although she might be wrong and Uncle Vernon might come and beat her tonight.**

"He better not have." Sirius growled. Aroura chose not to answer.

**Of course, her hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given her a real present, let alone a cake — but to ignore it completely… unless for the beating occasionally on her birthday. **

"Not exactly what I wanted for my birthday." Aroura tried to joke. It was pointless but still she didn't like the tense atmosphere.

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."**

**Aroura looked up, hardly daring to believe it.**

"Don't," Everyone advised. Aroura giggled quietly and nodded her agreement.

"**This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.**

**Aroura went back to her toast. Of course, she thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).**

"**I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be —?"**

"**In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."**

"Ugh, it was awful." Aroura exclaimed dramatically. Ron snorted while Hermione with held her laughs.

"**Good, good. And Dudley?"**

"**I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

"**They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

"Oh yes. They will love darling dinky Dums." The twins exclaimed excitedly clapping their hands and jumping up and down. No one could with hold their laughter after that.

"**Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Aroura. "And you?"**

"**I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Aroura tonelessly.**

"Wow, is that boring or what?" Cho exclaimed.

"Wait it gets worse." Aroura said.

"**Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen —"**

"**I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**And, Dudley, you'll say —"**

"**May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.**

"Who would want to take his arm?" Ginny asked. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"**My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.**

"**And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Aroura.**

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Aroura dully.**

"Please tell me you don't have to repeat that again." Ron begged. Aroura just gave him a look. He sighed.

"**Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"**

"**Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason… Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"**

"**Perfect… Dudley?"**

"**How about —'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"**

"Oh God, that is the worst compliment that you could ever come up with." Bill said disgustedly.

"Eet iz not ezen believzable. Ee 'as nezer ezen met zis man before." Fleur exclaimed. Most nodded their agreement.

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Aroura. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Aroura ducked under the table so they wouldn't see her laughing.**

"**And you, girl?"**

**Aroura fought to keep her face straight as she emerged. It wouldn't be good for her health if she was caught laughing at Dudley.**

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," she said.**

"Is that the last time?" Ron begged.

"I think so." Aroura said shrugging.

"**Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way.**

**When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."**

"Whatever floats your boat." Hermione said while the purebloods looked at her weird. "Muggle saying." She elaborated.

**Aroura couldn't feel too excited about this. She didn't think the Dursleys would like her any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.**

"**Right — I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Aroura. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."**

"Like I was going to get I her way." Aroura exclaimed.

**Aroura left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. She crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under her breath:**

"**Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…"**

"That is really sad." George exclaimed. Aroura sighed and settled for glaring at him. George saw the glare and decided to back off just slightly.

**No cards, no presents, and she would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. She gazed miserably into the hedge. She had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Aroura missed her best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

**They, however, didn't seem to be missing her at all. Neither of them had written to her all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Aroura to come and stay.**

"Well you did come and stay." Ron said. Aroura smiled as she shook her head remembering the flying car.

**Countless times, Aroura had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards and witches weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Aroura hadn't told the Dursleys this; she knew it was only their terror that she might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking her in the cupboard under the stairs with her wand and broomstick. Of course this didn't stop them hitting her, but she very much doubted anything would stop that.**

"Oh I don't know. I could think of a few things." Sirius growled. Aroura placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

**For the first couple of weeks back, Aroura had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under her breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Aroura feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal — and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten her birthday.**

**What wouldn't she give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? She'd almost be glad of a sight of her archenemy, Draco Malfoy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream…**

"Aww I didn't know you cared that much." Malfoy said with his usual arrogance. Aroura raised her eyebrows at him and answered,

"I don't but I do care to make sure that I hadn't just dreamt up the whole thing. Lord knows I've had enough weird dreams." Aroura explained.

**Not that her whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Aroura had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Aroura had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Aroura kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes —**

Aroura shuddered at that. She didn't ever want to see those red eyes again. Sirius held her slightly tighter to let her know that he was still there.

**Aroura suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. She had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge — and the hedge was staring back. Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.**

**Aroura jumped to her feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.**

"**I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward her.**

"Wow congratulations you know the days of the week. Tomorrow we'll start on the alphabet." Ginny exclaimed with false enthusiasm. Aroura sniggered at Ginny's antics.

**The huge eyes blinked and vanished.**

"**What?" said Aroura, not taking her eyes off the spot where they had been.**

"**I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to her.**

"**Well done," said Aroura. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."**

"**Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"**

"Yes she has." Hermione and Ron shouted. Aroura smiled at them and got up to hug them.

"I know I have. He's just a git." Aroura stated causing them to nod their heads.

"**Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Aroura coolly.**

**Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.**

"**Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.**

"**I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Aroura.**

**Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.**

"**You c-can't — Dad told you you're not to do m-magic — he said he'll chuck you out of the house — and you haven't got anywhere else to go — you haven't got any friends to take you — and if he didn't chuck you out, then he'd beat you-"**

"I can't believe he threw that in your face." McGonnogal exclaimed. Aroura looked at her Professor in shock and then shrugged.

"**Jiggery pokery!" said Aroura in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus — squiggly wiggly —"**

"**MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! She's doing you know what!"**

**Aroura paid dearly for her moment of fun.**

"You better not have." Aroura sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance at everyone while they glared at the book in Dumbledore's hands. She was tired of this.

**As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew she hadn't really done magic, but she still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at her head with the soapy frying pan.**

"Oooh I hope I can pay the Dursley's a visit very soon." Sirius said, rage in his eyes. Aroura slowly climbed into his lap and hugged him, silently telling him it was ok. She stayed where she was on his lap, quite comfy. Remus saw this and slowly started to put the pieces together.

**Then she gave her work to do, with the promise she wouldn't eat again until she'd finished.**

**While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Aroura cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench.**

**The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of her neck. Aroura knew she shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Aroura had been thinking herself… maybe she didn't have any friends at Hogwarts…**

"Of course you do." Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"I know I have the best friends in the world." Aroura smiled.

**Wish they could see famous Aroura Potter now, she thought savagely as she spread manure on the flower beds, her back aching, more than it should have because of the beating the night before, it had been a light one. If you could call Uncle Vernon's beatings light, sweat running down her face.**

"Sirius clenched his fists hearing about Aroura's beatings.

**It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, she heard Aunt Petunia calling her.**

"**Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"**

**Aroura moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.**

"**Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.**

"It looked awful." Aroura exclaimed. Several chuckled in response to that.

**Aroura washed her hands and bolted down her pitiful supper. The moment she had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away her plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"**

**As she passed the door to the living room, Aroura caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. She had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.**

"**Remember, girl — one sound —"**

"Oh yeah I am so going to get in trouble on my own." Aroura muttered, annoyed.

**Aroura crossed to her bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on her bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"That is the end of the chapter, who would like to read next?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will." Snape said. **"Dobby's Warning,"**

"Wait Dobby?" Malfoy questioned. Aroura smirked at him with the 'wait and see' clearly see able in her eyes.

_Please review_


End file.
